Choosing Wood or Flint to Start a Fire
by Camma
Summary: Two girls get transported to the HP world, but there's more to meets the eye with them both. OW/OOC, RW/OOC, MF/OOC, and HP/HG rated for rape scene, and language
1. Meeting Flint

Just for Kicks *kicks you in the head*  
  
Big Bad Draven  
  
Ok I wanted to have a fun time at the movies with my friend Nat, but NOOOO. She had to go and get us screwed over by getting us sucked into the movie. Well here I am standing in the middle of Diagon Ally dressed in black baggy shorts that go to my shins, which are covered my black and white stripped knee highs, Chuck Taylor's, and a baggy Linkin Park t-shirt. I was what you call a punk, with green hair with silver chunks in a bowl cut, three lip rings, a stud in each nostril, and a stud and ring in my left eyebrow. My friend on the other hand was dressed up as a student from Hogwarts. "At least you're not the only strange one." She tried comforting me. I just glared at her.  
  
"Not to mention school starts tomorrow. So let's get you some cloths and books!" Why does she all of a sudden think I'm going to Hogwarts, let a lone going to get stuff to go there? She just ignored my glares and growls as she pulls me to the robe place.  
  
"What can I do for you young ladies?" The woman asked as she gave me a skeptical look.  
  
"We need Hogwarts robes. We just moved here, but we're 3rd years." She said all peppy. #1 thing to do when we leave this store, kill peppy people.  
  
"Ok then just stand on the stools, while I get out the measuring tape." She did all this weird stuff and finally told us she was done. "7 Galleons each please." She said  
  
"Here you go." Nat said handing here 14 Galleons. I stared at her shocked.  
  
"What?" She asked as she walked out of the store.  
  
"Where did you get that money?" I asked her.  
  
"I got it from Wal-Mart. Must have turned real when we were transported here." She said casually. I just gawked at her as we went on to buy stuff. After we bought our cauldron, vials and what not, we headed towards a store with a sign that said, Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. 'This is going to be a catastrophe.' I thought of what wand Nat would get.  
  
"Why hello! Now let's see here. I don't believe I've seen you two around." He said eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"We came to get a wand, not an interrogation." I said blankly.  
  
"Right, right! Of course. Now hold out your wand hand." I did as I was told. He measured it and pulled out two large black boxes. He took out a light colored wand and handed it to me. I made the wands fly every where. I smirked at this. "Not this one." He took it and gave me the second one. Its handle was a light color, while the extension was dark mahogany. It shot out red, blue, green, and silver sparks.  
  
"I like this one." I said grinning.  
  
"Good, very good. 13'', mahogany, with phoenix tail." He said grinning.  
  
"Wow, my name just happens to BE Phoenix." I said.  
  
"I see. That will be 7 Galleons." Nat stepped forward and paid.  
  
"I already have a wand." She said producing hers. I flicked her in the forehead.  
  
"What a peculiar marking on your forearm. What is it a snake?" Ollivander asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. I also have a phoenix on my back and a dragon on my right forearm. I'm from the muggle world. They're called tattoos." I said. He nodded and turned back to cleaning the mess I made. We soon left and walked for a while till we came to a Quidditch store. I stopped in front of it and drooled. "Me want Nimbus 2001." I said hypnotized by the broom.  
  
"Fine I'll get it for you since you don't have any money." Nat said as we walked in. I smiled as we got one off the shelf and took it over to the counter.  
  
"That will be 50 Galleons miss." The store keeper said. Nat rolled her eyes and handed over the 50 Galleons. The store keeper wrapped the broom and handed it to her. She handed it to me once got out of the store.  
  
"YIPPE!!" I cried and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's your birthday present sense I forgot it was today and you paid for the movie." She said with a lopsided grin. I grinned and threw my arm around her shoulder as she did mine.  
  
"Now where too?" I asked.  
  
"Well, how about we get ourselves a place to sleep." I said.  
  
"Yeah that might be useful." She said was we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. We walked through the archway and into the bar.  
  
"Hey! You bartender dude! Can we get a room for the night?" I asked. The guy looked at me weird and nodded.  
  
"16 Galleons." He said. Nat handed him the money and he lead us up the stairs and to a room with two beds on either side of the room and a fireplace between them. "If you need anything, just come down and ask." We nodded and flopped down on our beds.  
  
"Hey Nat."  
  
"Yeah Phoenix?"  
  
"How do you know they'll let us in Hogwarts when they find out we just got to this world?"  
  
"I got the letter in the mail yesterday. I looked in your mailbox before I came over yesterday and stole yours." She said grinning at me.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!?" I yelled at her.  
  
"Yep, that's why I dressed as a Hogwarts student when we went to see "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." But some how we ended up in the third book." She said. I sighed.  
  
"Did you happen to pack any cloths in there for me?" I asked her pointing to her backpack.  
  
"No, but hold on a second." She dug around for a little while and pulled out my bag covered of band patches and other stuff. I usually use that bag when I spend the night at someone's house. She tossed it over to me. I caught it and pulled out a baggy dark blue t-shirt and a pair of red flannel pajama bottom after I flipped off my Chuck Taylor's.  
  
"If you ever need something just pull it out of there. I put a spell on it to get whatever you want from home or something that belongs to you." I sighed and went to bed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I woke up to Nat shaking me. "What?" I asked groggily.  
  
"IT'S 10:30!" She said going nuts.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"THE TRAIN LEAVES AT 11!!!" She squealed. That got me up. I tore my shirt off stuffed it in my bag and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt with a light and dark blue and purple ty-dyed t-shirt over that with a crescent moon with piercings on it. (I really have a shirt like that. It's a Pink Floyd shirt.) I pulled off my PJ bottoms and stuffed THEM into the bag as I pulled out red plaid bondage pants with lots of chains and zippers. I tripped over my shoes as I quickly pulled them on and grabbed my bag as I stuffed my broom in it as I ran down the stairs and out the door with Nat right behind me. We ran down the street to King's Cross just as it turned 10:50.  
  
"Ok, now where's plat form 9?" I asked. She pointed down near the very end. We ran down there and ran through the portal and on towards the train. We just got on when it started to pull away. I walked down the hall and spotted an open door. I stuck my head in to find two red haired boys talking to each. "Hey." I said as they turned to look at me. "Mind if we sit with ya?" I asked. The tow red head boys smiled.  
  
"Sure. Don't mind us." The one farthest from the door said. We walked in and sat down.  
  
"So what' your name's and what year are you?" Alisha asked, even though she knows good and well who they are.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasley and that's my brother George. We're 5th years; let me guess your both 1st years?" The one the spoke earlier said.  
  
"I'm Phoenix Thomas and that's my friend Nat Button. And no we're both 3rd years." I said pointing to her.  
  
"Oh ok. Got transferred then I see. What house do you hope you get?"  
  
"I want Gryffindor." Nat said smiling.  
  
"Slytherin." I said smirking. They both sort of lost their hyperness at that moment. I pulled out my cd player, put on my head phones, and blared Linkin Park. I just bobbed my head to the beat all the way there. At the last song I pulled my head phones off and stuffed my cd player in my bag.  
  
"We're almost there. Do you mind stepping out while we change?" Nat asked. The twins nodded and went outside the compartment. We pulled out our robes and changed. Well Nat changed all her cloths while I just put on the outer robe and changed shoes. I stuck my head out the door and told them we were done. We then stood outside the compartment and waited for the twins to change.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a voice from our left. I looked to see s boy about my height with slicked back blonde hair.  
  
"Name's Phoenix Thomas." I said giving him my "bad attitude", as Nat calls it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand. I gladly took it. "Glad to meet someone with some taste in color." He said motioning to my hair. I smirked at him. "Are you 1st years? You seem a little old to be." He said.  
  
"We're third year's. Just got transferred here. So what house are you in?" I asked.  
  
"Slytherin." He looked over at the compartment door as Fred and George came out to tell us it was ok to come back in. He gave them a disgusted look and turned to me. "Care to join me in my compartment?" He asked smirking.  
  
"Loved to." I said grabbing my things and following him back to his compartment.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, like, dislike? PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME! O.O''' Oh well tata for now updates soon to come! 


	2. Metting Wood

Just for Kicks  
  
Big Bad Draven  
  
I followed Malfoy back to his compartment. He opened it to reveal Marcus Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Welcome to the REAL wizards in Hogwarts." Draco said motion to sit by Marcus. I did and smiled at him. (Yes I think Marcus is cute, my friend nearly killed me when I told her that.)  
  
"Does this wonderful girl have a name?" He asked.  
  
"Name's Phoenix Thomas. Who might you be?" I gave him a sly smile, in which he returned.  
  
"Marcus Flint at your serves." He said standing, bowing, and kissing my hand. Just as he sat down the train began to slow down.  
  
"We must be close." Draco said carelessly.  
  
"I don't think so. It's too early." Marcus said taking out his watch. Just as he said that the lights went out. We heard screams from other compartments, which made me draw closer to Marcus. I felt him put his arm around me as to say, 'I'll protect you.' I smiled to myself. The door to the compartment opened to reveal a stumbling figure.  
  
"What's happened to the lights?" It was a female voice.  
  
"I don't know." I think that was Draco. Then they came back on. The girl who had spoken was a red head with freckles on her face. "What are you doing back here Weasley?" Draco spat.  
  
"I didn't know this was your compartment Draco. Seems your new friend's getting frisky with the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team." She said smiling and left. Draco looked over at me and Marcus as we separated and looked around the other areas of the compartment. He sort of chuckled and went back to staring out the window. About a half an hour later we arrived at the station. We got up and got off the train, not before Marcus giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and at and walked away to catch Nat. I found her talking with a few 1st years.  
  
"Here she is now. Phoenix this is Pansy Long." Nat said introducing me to the black haired girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoenix Thomas." I said as she looked at me in disgust. I flipped her off as me and Nat were lead towards a different way to the school. "She was a bitch." I said to Nat. She nodded in understanding. We reached the great hall and looked around. I saw the Gryffindor table, where I quickly spotted Oliver Wood.  
  
I had a thing for him since the first movie came out. He looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and waved. He waved back and went back to talking with his friends. "I can't believe that just happened!" I squealed with excitement. She just laughed at me. "Hey look about earlier with Draco. Sorry to just blow you off like that. I'll try and be more of a friend."  
  
"No apologies needed. I know what it's like when you see a cute guy." She smiled at me tossing her shoulder length dark blonde hair behind her shoulders. I giggled as we were walking up in line as names were called.  
  
"Natalie Button!" McGonagall called. She walked over to the sorting hat and had it plopped on her head, only for a second, when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" Nat beamed and ran over to the twins. It went on for a while; the Long girl was sorted into Slytherin. When it was my turn. "Phoenix Thomas!" McGonagall called as I walked over there, I heard the Hufflepuff table say I'd get Gryffindor for sure.  
  
I smiled to myself as I sat on the stool. I had the hat plopped on my head like Nat had it. I looked over at her as she sat next to the twins and across from Oliver, who kept his eye on me. I then looked over at the Slytherin table; the same thing was happing with Marcus. 'Hmm, tough choice. You are conflicted. You want to be with your friend and a special someone, while you want to be with ANOTHER special someone. Hmm, very, very, hard to choose indeed. Well only got to go with, "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. I smiled and jumped off the stool. I glanced over at Nat who smiled weakly as Oliver turned away disgusted.  
  
"So you're friends with a Gryffindor? We can't have that can we? Right Flint?" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Right Malfoy." They said smirking at me as I went to the end of the table alone. I ate like half of everything that was given to me.  
  
"Hey you must be the only first year we got. I'm Taylor Banges, 3rd year." I looked up to see a girl with black hair framing her face, which had a black stud in her lip and a black ring in her nose. I gave her smile.  
  
"Actually I'm a 3rd year too, I just got transferred here. I don't know what's wrong with Flint though. He was all buddy-buddy with me on the train ride here. When I say buddy-buddy, I mean BUDDY-BUDDY." I said snorting. Taylor grinned at me and sat down across from me.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well I came back into his and Draco's compartment and he introduced himself by bowing and kissing my hand. Then when the lights went out he put his arm around me as I got closer to him. Then the lights came back on. Then right as we got off the train he turned and kissed me on the cheek! The nerve of him treating me like that then blowing me off!" I huffed.  
  
"Yeah, guys can be a pain in the arse sometimes." Taylor said taking a drink from her goblet.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So how'd you get your hair like that?" She asked.  
  
"I had my mom do it. Some spell I can't remember." I said lying.  
  
"Whoa! What's that on your arms?" She asked as she goggled my tattoos.  
  
"They're birthmarks." I lied, yet again. "I have a snake, a Dragon, and then a gold and red phoenix on my back."  
  
"Wow. Where'd you get those things in your face?" She asked. I smiled at her.  
  
"I had my brother do them. I have three lip rings, two nose studs, and a stud and eyebrow ring." That was not a lie.  
  
"Could I see the phoenix one later tonight?" She asked excited.  
  
"No prob! Just please don't hate me for having a friend in Gryffindor." I said hastily.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a friend in Hufflepuff. She's like my only friend. Well now I have a new friend." She said smiling. I smiled back as we ate and talked for the rest of the night. After we were lead up and down corridors we reached the portal and listened to the perfect upfront say the password, "Pureblood." We shuffled inside and waited till everyone left.  
  
"Ok ready to see it?" I asked as she nodded. I removed my robe and pulled up my shirt on my back.  
  
"My god it's beautiful. Does it wrap around your whole body?" She asked. I pulled my shirt back down covering it back up.  
  
"Just on my back and wraps around my stomach." It was a bitch to get done. Thank god for open minded parents.  
  
"Um.. I heard it on the train that someone was an animagnis. They said it was a girl with a snake and dragon on her forearms. I was just wondering, is that true?" She asked. I didn't know what to say, I guess someone thinks I have powers like the Animorphs or something. I think I'll go along with it.  
  
"Um. What can I say?" I said. Stupid mother fucking lying! I wasn't denying it or saying it was true either. I'll try it. Well If I'm actually a witch might as well be an animagnis. "I think I'll show you." I said and closed my eyes concentrating on the picture of the phoenix on my back. I felt myself change as everything came crashing down on me. I opened my eyes a second later to find myself.. a phoenix.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Like, and as before please click the bluish purple button and tell me what you think! 


End file.
